Team Jetstar (JTSR) A RWBY Fanfiction
by Basic RWBY Trasher
Summary: UPDATE: 'I Might be Redoing this Fanfic, Because of Reasons'
1. Starting Off Easy

**-Warning: This Starts BEFORE The Events of RWBY So i will be Doing my own Episodes And THEN I Will Start The Orignal Series, With some Added and Taken out Things- :P**

''Ugh! Come on James! You've got to Come to Beacon with Meeee'' James's Older Sister Ryou Said with A Whining Sister Tone

''Sis... If i Go, Will you SERIOUSLY Get off my Back?'' James Groaned While his Sister Nodded

Ryou Lets his Brother free While James went to go Get his Pre-claimed Prize Weapon... Ryou went to the Kitchen and Wrote a Note for their Adoptive Parents, Zero and Amami _**''James and I Are going to Remnant for a Huntsmen and Huntress Training school. We'll be Fine so Don't Worry!''**_ Ryou Finished the Note and Places it on the Fridge where it Could be Seen, While James came back out with... What looked like a Cane..

''Brother... Why is your Weapon a Cane now?'' Ryou Questioned him Suddenly. James gave her a... Positive Response.

''Because Sis, It's Easier to Carry, Plus Don't i Look Fancy in this?'' James made a Somesort of Cringe Worthy Pose.. Which Made Ryou's Spine Freeze at the Sight of it.

''Im... Not even gonna Question this..'' Ryou Facepalmed, But then she Suddenly Realised..

''Brother.. We had to Take Exams to Get into Beacon.. I Did mine, You never did...'' James Rose a Eyebrow at Her Slight, Confusion..

''Don't worry Sis, I Can get into Beacon another way, Right?'' James Flipped his Cane onto his Shoulder as he Sighed

Ryou Sighed and Said ''You could... But i Doubt you will.. After all, You never had any.. Proper Training, You've been Training yourself in the Woods.''

''Thats Good Enough, Besides Sis. Im Unpredictable sometimes..'' James Smirked go to... Well Outside.

''We can go Now if you Really Want to..'' James Turned around to Look at his Sister, As she had Stuck to her Side, A Rather Large Katana.

Ryou Quickly Rushed towards James's Side ''But how are we Gonna GET There? We are Light years Away from there..''

James Pointed to a Portal that had Been Placed on the Planet, Which could Transport anyone to Another Planet. Or... Somewhere else...

''We use that.'' James Pointed at the Portal. James Grabbed Ryous Hand and They walked up to the Portal... James gave the Portal a Tap..

''Besides Ryou, Don't you want to Follow in Our Parents Footsteps?'' Ryou Gave James a Slight Smile While she Nodded

''Just... Not the way They Ended up...'' Ryou's Smile had Turned to a Sad Frown, James Patted her Head saying it would Be Alright

The Portal Had Somehow, Opened to Show a Very... Beautiful Forest like Area.. James Turned to Ryou.

''You Ready Sis?'' Ryou Spoke up ''Im Ready~'' They Both Stepped Inside the Portal... While Somebody on the Roof Behind them Watched them Closely..

''Heh.. Seem like a Worthy Pair of Hunters..I've got To Admit... Ozzy is Gonna want to See this...'' The Figure stood up, And Backflipped Off the Building, A Bird Flys into the Portal After Them...

 **-Patch, Remnant. Year: ? Time: 5 AM-**

James and Ryou Stepped out of the Portal, Which as they Stood on the Cold Grass of the Night.. The Portal Disappeared, But not Before a Black Bird Flew out into the Distance After them... But Ignoring the Fact that a Bird followed them Here, They Started to Wander..

''This Place is Beautiful...'' Ryou's Eyes Sparkled as she Said that... So much for a Older Sister, Seemed like a Younger Sister to James.

''So... Did you want to go Explore..?'' James Looked over to His Sister, Giving her his Causal Smirk, Which Didn't seem Like a Good thing...

''Brother.. These Places are Not Safe! Evil Creatures Lurk around here!'' Ryou Told James, With a Bit of Annoyance.. James just Shrugged it off

''Sister, Please... It's only a Few.. Or Alot more... We can Handle it..'' James Walked up to a Cliff And Stared out to a... Somewhat Broken Moon.

While on the Land Below... Looked like a Little Cabin.. Somebody Was Outside... They Parked their Motorcycle Under a Undercover Area And walked Inside.

''James... I Think we Should both Live here.. When we Have our own Familys.. Of Course.'' Ryou Told James, While Staring out Into the Sky

''And also.. We can't Handle Any Monsters that Come In Insane Groups... We would be Out-Numbered.''

James Chuckled, Slightly. Before Talking. ''... Ryou.. I Heard theres this Thing called **Dust** On this Planet.. Could we go Get some for our Weapons?''

Ryou Gave James a Serious Look.. ''It's 5:10 AM In the Morning! They Would be Closed!'' James Had Actually Forgotten that It was Night.. Even thought it was In Blind Sight..

''... We can Come back a Bit Later for Dust... Or we can Camp here for the Night...'' Ryou Looked at James, With a Kind like Look, One that Can be Evil at Times...

James Ruffled her Hair. ''We can Camp here... Come on, Lets go make a Fire..'' James Grabbed Ahold of Ryou's Hand Before He Jumped off the Cliff slide, Using his Cane as A Control Support on the Way down, And as they Landed James Rolled Infront of a Tree... It WAS A Forest After all.. He Turned to Ryou.

''Sister, If you May.'' James Stepped away from the Tree, Giving Ryou a Clean Opening. Ryou Grabbed A Hold of the Hilt of the Katana, Ryou Held it Close to Her Face, Similar Like what a Certain Ice Queen would do.

Ryou Suddenly Charged Towards the Tree, Letting her Grip Loosen and Slicing the Tree Clean in Half, Before a Grappling Hook Swung out of the Bottom Hilt, And Wrapped around the Tree's Falling Body, Before Yanking it Away from his Brother and Herself, Crashing it into the Grass.

''Nice Job Sis.. Now..'' James Grabbed a Chunk of Wood that had Fallen from the Tree It self. He took Another Piece of Wood, Before Lighting a Fire.. Old Style. Once the Fire was Lit, He threw the Stick onto the Fallen Tree, Which had been Dragged into an Opening During this, The Trunk Had Been Lit on Fire, Making a Large Fireplace. It was Now **5:30** AM, But on The Sibling's Home Planet it was About Early in the Afternoon.

Ryou Looked over to His Brother, She noticed His eyes Had Widened.. -Oh Right.. Hes a Faunus... Blue Tail and All... Why didn't i Get one? Weird.- Ryou Thought.

''Bro?'' Ryou Looked over to James ''Hmm? What is it Ryou?'' James Looked at Ryou Now.

''Can we At least sleep... For a Bit Longer? Im getting Bored, Did we Pack some Starbucks?'' **I AM NOT SPONSORING STARBUCKS**

James Looked At the Sky and Said

''For a Bit Longer, Yes.. I Want to Explore this World Later...'' They Both Laid Back onto the Ground, Both of them Never Minded the Cold Air, Since they Lived on a Planet Which was ALWAYS Cold...

-CHAPTER 1-


	2. Character Fillers!

**Hi Guys! This is Only a Character Filler so you Know what they Will Look like :p**

James.

Age:14 and A Half... **Surprising Isn't it?**

Outfit: A White Undershirt, Red Jacket, And Brown Long Pants, Jacket Contains a Moon Symbol on it.

Appearance: Blue Hair, One Sliver Eye and One Red Eye. Pale Skin Colour, Blue Tail he Often Tries to Hide.

Favourite Food: Steak, Or Sometimes Anything.

Favourite Drink: Milk,Starbucks Alot of Things.

Semblance: **-Yet to Be Discovered-**

Symbol: A Crescent Moon.

Weapon: A Blue Like Cane... For now.. It's Also Another Large Weapon.

Gender: Male

Weapon Name: Crescent Moon

Ryou.

Age: 16

Outfit: Large White Coat With Black Parts, With Outlines of Blue. Two Cloth like Sleeves That Are Connected to Her Arms, And Legs. Black Booty Pants.

Appearance: Ruby-Like Blonde Hair, Somewhat Has Blue Eyes, Which Have A Hint of Purple.

Favourite Food: Watermelon

Favourite Drink: OJ,Starbucks Or Anything.

Semblance: **-Yet to Be Discovered-**

Weapon: A Large Black-Steel Katana, Which can Split into Two Halves, Bottom Hilt has a Grappling Hook, Could have a Empty Chamber for Dust.

Symbol: A Crescent Moon.

Weapon Name: Dark Riser

Gender: Female


	3. Meeting a New Friend?

- **Patch, Time: 10:30 AM, Year: ?-**

Ryou wakes up In a Middle of a Forest Clearing.. Her Little Brother was Right Beside her. Still Sleeping, He had been Known for his Heavy Sleeping Problems. Ryou decided to Go Wake him up.

''Come on Brother... We're going to The Dust shop...'' Ryou Said Peacefully as She Shook James. ''Ugh... 5 More Minutes...''

James Groaned in his Sleep, Ryou Sighed and Lifted him Off the Ground and Holds him by his Legs.

''Now will you Wake up? It's 10:30...'' Ryou Sighed..

''Fine... I'll get up..'' James Moaned, Before Ryou dropping him, And Letting him Get up Himself. Ryou Walked over to her Katana, And she Would Attach it to Her Side, She Looked over and James had Put his 'Cane' On his Back And they Started to Head Into Vale's Direction.

As they were Walking, James Noticed a Pair of Red Eyes in the Bushes.. But Thought Nothing of It, That is.. Until a Ursa Started running at Them from The Bush.

 ***SCHWING***

Ryou Stabs the Ursa in it's Chest with her Katana, Pulling it Out and Leaving the Ursa to Fall, Surprising it Only took One Blow... Before it Died.

James took Notice of this As they Continued Walking.

 **-Vale Streets, Time: 12:00 PM, Year: ?-**

''So... Wheres the Dust Shop around here?'' James Asked, He seemed Less Cocky than Yesterday, Probably Because he Felt like it.. Teenagers. AM I RIGHT? ***COugh cough, Anyways***

''It Should be North of... That District.'' Ryou Points to the End of the Street where it Splits into two Paths.

''We can Grab some there... But we're gonna Have to Customize our Weapons to Use the Dust...'' James's Nodded and They Started to Walk up to the Shop...

As they Turned the Corner, It was there. At the End of the District.

 **Dust Till Dawn**

James Thought, And as they Stepped Inside, They were Amazed at the Selection of Dust, Ranging from Red to Green. James And Ryou Bought some Dust, They Had Enough. Someone gave them Len for Some reason.

''So what Now?'' James Said, Ryou Turned to Him And Said.

''We Go back to Our Home i Guess...'' James Sighed, He Didn't want to Leave this Peaceful and Beautiful World, At all. They Walked back to the Forest Clearing... As they We're About to Leave, They Decided to Train. Because they Did some Time After all... Ryou did Leave a Note...

''So Brother... Are you Sure you Want to Train? We might Disturb the Forest...'' James Gave her a Grin. As he Nodded...

James Flung himself Towards Ryou, Slamming his Cane into Her Katana, Making a Loud Clank Sound.

Ryou Leaped Back and Split her Katana Into two, The Grappling Hook falling Out of one of the Selections. Like a Whip. Ryou Dashed at James Connecting her ''Whip'' Onto the Other Katana, Making somesort of Numb chuck.

Ryou Swung At James, James Leaping Just Above her Hook Wire, And Pulling the Cane Through it, Making Ryou loosen Her Grip on the Weapon, Making it Fly back. Then James Pointed his Weapon at Ryou's Neck, before Ryou Knocked him Back with her Foot. James doing a Roll back Before Getting up. Ryou Dashed Past him to Grab Her Weapon, Forming it back Into a Single Katana, Before Grappling herself To a Tree Branch, Swinging back Around and Clashing With Her Brother at a High Speed, Making him Skid back Along the Ground, Before Shoving his Cane into the Ground Slowing him to a Halt.

James then Leaped Towards Ryou, Before She Tied him up with her Grappling Hook as he Came closer, Ryou Pulling on it and Launching him into the Ground.

Ryou Released James, The Grappling Hook Retracting Back into her Katana. James Putting his Cane on his Back. Before Giving Ryou a Grin..

''You got Lucky Sis... You got Lucky, I Would have had to Use my ACTUAL Weapon... But i Thought it would be More Interesting if i Gave you an Edge..''

Ryou Chuckled Slightly to Herself, She even Knew what His Brother Could Pull off... Just he Didn't Do it Now...

 **-Patch, Time: 5:00 PM-**

James and Ryou we're Looking Around in the Forest, And as they We're Relaxing... A Horde of Red Eyes Appeared Behind them..

3 Beowulf's Launched out from the Shadows, But Before Ryou or James could get a Chance to Strike... A Red Streak of Rose Petals And a ''Solid'' Red Form Blarred Past them, Slicing the Beowulf's in Half... The Person Grinded to a halt, Before Turning Around, And Taking off their Red Hood, She Said,

''Are you Two Alright?''

Ryou and James Both Starred at Each other Before Answering.

''Yeah, Were Alright.. Thanks Miss..'' James said as He Looked over to the Girl, She had Black Hair with Red Tips. Sliver Eyes, And a Large Steel Scythe In one Hand..

''Jesus, You two Must be Cold..'' The Girl Said with a Hint of Worry in her Voice.

''Come on, Lets go to my Place! My Father can Take care of you! Don't Worry, He won't Bite..'' She Chuckled to Herself Before Walking back into the Woods. James and Ryou Following Behind her. She Felt, Safe towards the Two...

The 3 Arrived at a Wooden House, Cabin Or Something Along those Lines.. It was the Same one From the Night Before.. The Girl turned around to the Two Siblings and Said.

''Shh, Wait here I'll Tell Him your Here...'' The Girl Smiled, Before Grabbing the Door Handle and Flinging it Open.

''OH FATHER~ IM HOME~''


	4. Lookout, The Sister Squad is Here

Taiyang Was Sitting on the Couch Before Being Startled by Her Daughters Voice ringing through the House

''AH WH-'' Taiyang Fell off his Chair as his Daughter Walked in Dragging James and Ryou like Toys...

''Hey Dad, I Found these two in the Forest. Can they Stay here?''

Taiyang Started Thinking before Saying ''Do they Have a Place to Stay, Ruby?'' Ruby Shook their Head.

''No i Just Found them in the Forest, A Grimm Almost Got them!'' Taiyang Thought for a Moment Before Finally making his Mind up

''Fine they can Stay.. I've Got a Spare Room. But in Order to Prove their Worthy enough to Stay. They will Have to Fight Me,You and your Sister.''

Ruby's Face Lit up Until it Looked like She could Explode.

''OMIGOSHTHANNKYOUFATHER'' Ruby Hugged his Father Before Dragging James and Ryou to Ruby's Room...

Someone Slid the Window Near Taiyang up. It was Amami. (James's Adoptive Mother)

Amami Looked at Taiyang Before Saying "Take care of my child, If I see them hurt by even a fucking scratch I'll bomb you."

Then Amami Stole a Empty Wallet and Ran.

Taiyang was Dumb-founded.. ''... She had a Nice As-'' He Couldn't Finish What he was Saying Because the Corgi, Zwei Yipped At him

Ruby Drags The two Siblings into Their Room and Spoke.

''Yay! you Two are Staying here!... Wait did i Hear Taiyang Say Something?... Meh BUT ANYWAYS!''

''What Weapons do you have...'' Ruby Said With a Hint of Curiosity

Ryou Pulled out her Weapon, The Good ol, Katana... Did Amami make this? Nobody Knows.

''I Have this... It can Split into Two Katana's and it is Also a Grappling Hook...''

Ruby Stared at it in Awe, Before Snapping out of her Trance and Back to James. ''What do you Have?''

James took out his ''Cane'' And put it on the Ground. ''I Have this... It can Transform into a-''

A Knock was Heard on the Door. It Opened to Reveal a Tall,Blonde. Girl,

''Hey Sis!''


	5. Ruby Rose

_Ruby,Ryou And James looked to the Now Wide Open door._

 **Yang:** ''So.. Who are you new Friends Sis?''

''Oh just Some Kids Dad decided to Take Under his Wing...''

Yang Looked at Ruby and Smiled. ''Well.. Im gonna go for a Ride in my Motorcycle so.. I'll be Back later to Talk Alright?''

''Right.'' Ruby Nodded, After Yang Left Ruby turned to James, Then to Ryou.

''You guys wanna go to the Dust shop in Vale? I Heard they might Have Some good Books for you, We could upgrade your Weapons Possibly.. Maybe, Im not a Expert, Really..''

They Both Nodded and they All got up to Leave

''And where are you 3 Going this Fine Evening?'' Taiyang Said as he Watched them Head for the Door.

''Just to the Dust shop In Vale''

''Alright. But don't Be Long.''

''Okay.'' Ruby Nodded as they All headed out the Door.

 **-At Dust till Dawn-**

 ** _-The Start of Ruby Rose-_**

 ** _Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past._**

 ** _The gems in the image glow green and fade to show simple pictures of a man rising from the earth before being surrounded by creatures, barely held back by warriors._**

 ** _Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness — creatures of destruction — the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void._**

 ** _Black sets in, then suddenly lessens as a light grows brighter and brighter until a gem rises from it and lowers itself into the hands of man._**

 ** _However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust"._**

 ** _The scene zooms out to show men shooting lightning, raising swords, and aiming rifles at the retreating beasts as a castle appears behind them._**

 ** _Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life._**

 _The castle zooms out to show a map of Remnant, which houses other buildings until they disappear in flashes of white and the map is lowered to show the scattering moon over a city at night._

 ** _But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return._**

 _Roman Torchwick and four of his henchmen head down an alley from the shadows. They stop behind Roman, who reignites his cigar without touching it and grins before walking down the road, frightening nearby citizens as they make their way towards the shop From Dust Till Dawn._

 ** _So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength._**

 _Roman and his henchmen enter the shop, the camera lowering to a young girl wearing a red cloak in the corner of the shop, reading a weapons magazine._

 **Ozpin (voice over)** : '' _ **But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul.''**_

 _The henchmen look around and at the Dust crystals in the display when Roman approaches the elderly shopkeeper._

 **Roman** : ( _flicking his cigar_ ) ''Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?''

 _One of the henchman points his gun at the shopkeeper._

 **Shopkeeper** : ( _raising his hands_ ) ''P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!''

 **Roman** : ''Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money.'' ( _to the henchmen_ ) ''Grab the Dust.''

 _A henchman opens a case and removes one of several cylinders, which the group uses to take Dust from the tube containers on the walls._

 **Henchman 1** : ( _placing another open case on the display to the shopkeeper_ ) ''Crystals. Burn. Uncut.''

 _The shopkeeper proceeds to fill the case. As another henchman goes for another tube, he hears the muted_ This Will Be the Day _song from 3 kid's direction, and unsheathes his sword._

 **Henchman 2** : ( _pointing his sword at her back_ ) ''Alright kids, put your hands where I can see 'em.'' ( _no response_ ) ''Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?''

 _He goes over to them and turns them around, dropping to hood to reveal a surprised Ruby Rose and two Others is wearing headphones. Which we're connected to one Wire, He motions for them to lower them._

 **Ruby** : ( _doing so_ ) ''Yes?''

 **Henchman 2** : ''I said, put your hands in the air, now!''

 **Ruby** : ''Are you... robbing us?''

 **Henchman 2** : ''Yes!''

 **Ruby** : ''Ooohhh...''

 _Roman is waiting for his men to finish the heist when a "Hey!" and "Hyah!" are heard, and the threatening henchman flies past him. Roman calmly motions for another to handle Ruby._

 **Henchman 1** : ( _raising his gun at her_ ) ''Freeze!''

 _Cut to outside the shop, when the henchman and Ruby,James and Ryou crash through the window. The other men look outside as Ruby,James and Ryou gets up and unfolds Crescent Rose into its scythe form. Roman scowls, but Ruby smiles back at them before twirling the weapon around, striking it into the ground and turning off her headphones, While Ryou Rips her Katana off from her Side And Readys, While James's Cane Transforms into a P-Shaped Weapon with spikes on the round end, With a Larger Blade on the other side making a Sword.  
_

 **Roman** : ''Okayyy...'' ( _to his remaining henchmen_ ) ''Get Them!''

 _The henchmen head out of the shop and run at Ruby, who spins around her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. She gets Crescent Rose out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. Ryou Pulling a Henchmen Around with her Grappling hook before throwing them into a building wall, Then Knocking another Into the Road with her Elbow. James Jumping at A Horde of Henchmen, Ducking down as they fire in his Direction, Before slicing them off their feet, Ryou Throwing one to Ruby. Ruby fires again and brings the side down on the Thrown Henchmen and dodges the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to Roman's feet._

 **Roman** : ''You were worth every cent. Truly, you were.'' ( _to Ruby, dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane as approaching police sirens are heard_ ) ''Well, Kiddies, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around...'' ( _raises his cane and opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid_ ) ''...I'm afraid this is where we part ways.''

 _Roman unleashes a red blast at Ruby,James and Ryou who fires at the ground and they leap over it. When they land and look up, Roman isn't there, and is climbing up a ladder on a nearby building._

 **Ruby** : ( _to the onlooking shopkeeper_ ) ''You okay if we go after him?''

 _The shopkeeper gives a short "Uh huh", and They set off._

 _Roman makes it to the roof, with Them high-flying again and landing right behind him._

 **Ruby** : ''Hey!''

 **Roman** : ( _stopping at the edge_ ) ''Persistent...''

 _They get ready to fight him, but a getaway Bullhead rises up and opens the hatch to allow Roman inside._

 **Roman** : ( _turning around and holding up a red Dust gem_ ) ''End of the line, Kids!''

 _He throws it out at their feet and fires at them, resulting in a large explosion._

 **Roman** : ''Whoa-ho-ho-ho!'' ( _stops laughing when he sees something on the roof_ ) ''Huh?''

 _A woman in a purple cape is now in front of Ruby,James and Ryou, casting a circle of protection over them with her wand. As Ruby looks on, Glynda Goodwitch waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the craft. Roman is thrown around in the back until he goes to the cockpit, where a woman in red, her face unseen, is struggling with the controls._

 **Roman** : ''We got a Huntress!''

 _The woman gets up and heads toward the back as Roman takes the controls._

 _Glynda glows purple for a moment and aims another blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right over the jet._

 **Roman** : ''The hell...?''

 _With a flick of her wand, large jagged hail starts falling that pummels the jet and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing Roman's head._

 _The woman reaches the back and her arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at Glynda. The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand. Glynda back-flips out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and magically gathers the shards to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft. The fiery woman shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Roman's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards._

 _Ruby, finally acting, reverts her scythe into its rifle form to fire at the woman, who blocks each shot and creates several blazing circles around her two opponents. Glynda telekinetically pushes Them and rolls herself out of the explosion's radius; looking up to see the hatch close and the craft fly away._

 **Ruby** : ( _looking at Glynda_ ) ''You're a Huntress!'' ( _putting on a pleading, awe-stricken face_ ) ''Can I have your autograph?!''

* * *

 _The scene cuts to Ruby's amazed face turn to one of shame as Glynda, with a tablet computer, paces around the table Ruby,James and Ryou is seated at, right underneath a bright light in the otherwise dark room._

 **Glynda** : ''I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You put yourself and others in great danger.''

 **Ruby** : ''They started it!''

 **Glynda** : ''If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back...'' ( _she notices Ruby's smile_ ) ''...And a slap on the wrist." ( _she demonstrates with her wand, which Ruby barely avoids as she gives out an "Eeek!_ ) ''But... there is someone here who would like to meet you.''

 _She moves out of the way so a surprised Ruby can see a man in green come through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of cookies._

 **Ozpin** : ''Ruby Rose,James Caustic and Ryou Caustic.'' ( _leans in to look at Ruby and James's face_ ) ''You two... have silver eyes.'' (He Said ignoring James's Red Eye)

 **James:** (Blinks)

 **Ruby** : ''Uh, um...''

 **Ozpin** : ''So! Where did you learn to do _this_?'' ( _gesturing with his head at the tablet showing Ruby's fighting_ )

 **Ruby** : ''S-Signal Academy.''

 **Ozpin** : ''They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?''

 **Ruby** : ''Well, one teacher in particular.''

 **Ozpin** : ''I see...''

 _He puts the cookies on the table in front of Ruby. She tentatively picks one up, eats it in a single bite, and then, not seeing any rebuttal, shovels the rest into her mouth._

 **Ozpin** : ''It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow...''

 **Ruby** : ( _mumbles through her full mouth_ ) ''Oh! That's my uncle!'' ( _she then swallows and wipes her mouth, embarrassed_ ) ''Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete _garbage_ before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!'' ( _proceeds to make some karate-style poses and noises_ )

 **Ozpin** : ''So I've noticed.'' ( _placing his cup on the table as he leans in, then sits down opposite Ruby_ ) ''And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?''

 **Ruby** : ''Well... I want to be a Huntress.''

 **Ozpin** : ''You want to slay monsters?''

 **Ruby** : ''Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!'' ( _talking faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing_ ) ''You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!'' ( _giggles_ ) ''I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, **gosh** , you know!'' ( _flips out at the last part, staring at the two with a wide, crazy smile_ )

 _Glynda and Ozpin study her, Before Turning to James.  
_

 _ **Ozpin:** ''You look like your Father, Mr Caustic.''_

 _ **James:** ''You know my Father? (He said Looking At Ozpin in the Eyes)_

 _ **Ozpin:** ''Yes, He was taught at this very School after all, You do take some of his.. Looks.'' (Ozpin taking a Sip of his Coffee before Continuing) ''So what Brings you and your sister to Remnant?''_

 _ **James:** ''My Sister wants to become a Huntress, She pulled me along..'' (Ozpin Stares at James giving him a Smile)_

 _ **Ozpin:** ''So it Seems.. Ryou you are Free to go By the way.'' (Ozpin Looks at Ryou Before turning his Glance back at the Other two.)_

 _(Ryou Gets up and Leaves the Room Quickly, Glynda Looking at her as she Walked past)_

 _ **Ozpin:** ''Your Weapon does seem Interesting.. However You have not attended any Schools on Remnant.. Yet you have Alot of Skill, Like your Father.''_

 _ **James:** ''My Adoptive Mother Taught me how to Fight.'' (Ozpin Is Surprised at this.)_

 _ **Ozpin:** ''Your Parents Aren't around anymore?'' (James Nods)_

 _ **James:** ''... To be Honest, They Died.'' (Ozpin Almost spits out his Coffee from this)_

 _ **Ozpin:** ''Well that is a Shame.. But i'll Cut to the Chase.''_

 **Ozpin** : ''Do you Both know who I am?''

 **Ruby** : ''You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon.''

 **Ozpin** : ( _smiling_ ) ''Hello.''

 **Ruby** : ''Nice to meet you.''

 **James:** ''It's an Honor''

 **Ozpin** : ''You two want to come to my school?''

 **Ruby** : ''More than anything.''

 **Ozpin** : ( _exchanging glances with Glynda, who shows her disapproval with a **"Hmmph"** before he turns back to Ruby and James_ ) Well, okay.''

 _Ruby smiles, wide-eyed and open-mouthed._

* * *

 _The scene changes again as Yang Xiao Long tackles her sister in a hug aboard the large airship to Beacon, crushing the air out of her._

 **Yang** : ''Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!''

 **Ruby** : ( _gasping_ ) ''Please stop.''

 **Yang** : ( _releasing her sister_ ) ''But I'm so proud of you!''

 **Ruby** : ''Really Sis, it was nothing.''

 **Yang** : ''What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees.''

 **Ruby** : ''I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees.''

 **Yang** : ''What's with you? Aren't you excited?''

 **Ruby** : ''Of course I'm excited... I just...'' ( _sighing_ ) "I got moved ahead _two years_. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything.''

 **Yang** : ( _going over and giving her sister a one-armed hug_ ) ''But you _are_ special, And your Friend over there''

 **Ruby:** ''Yang.. What are you Thinking..'' (Yang Smirks at Ruby before Dragging her Over to James and Ryou, Who were Talking)

 **Yang:** ''Hello, I Believe you two Know Each other?'' (Yang said in a Mocking Tone)

 **James:** ''Oh hey Ruby, Say Who is that Girl Behind you?''

 **Ruby:** ''Oh, She is just my Sister, Yang meet James, James meet Yang.''

 **Yang:** ''Nice to meet ya.'' (Yang puts her Hand out for a Handshake, James Grabbing onto it, Yang's Strength almost Crushing James's Hand)

 **James:** ''Yo- OW MY HAND!'' (James falls Back in Pain with the Classical White Anime Eyes)

 **(Yang Laughing Before helping Him up)**

 **Yang:** ''Nice to meet you Kind' Lady'' (Yang Mockingly Bows at Ryou, Causing Ryou to Giggle)

 _The Groups' attention is drawn to the 2-D animated newscast on Vale News Network playing nearby, talking about the robbery and showing Roman's mug shot._

 **Cyril** : ''The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa.''

 _The mugshot changes to Lisa Lavender, with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" followed by an image of the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks._

 **Lisa** : ''Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted...''

 _The news feed is cut off as a hologram of Glynda replaces it._

 **Glynda** : ''Hello, and welcome to Beacon!''

 **Yang** : ''Who's that?''

 **Glynda** : ''My name is Glynda Goodwitch.''

 **Yang** : ''Oh.''

 **Glynda** : "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." ( _disappears_ )

 **Ruby** : ( _among several other cries of surprise_ ) ''Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here! ( _Ruby and other students look through the glass walls at the town below_ ) I guess home isn't too far after all!''

 **Yang** : ''Beacon's our home, now.''

 _The two hear a passenger groaning and hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship._

 **Yang** : ''Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone.'' ( _rolls her eyes_ )

 **Ruby** : ''It was a nice moment while it lasted.''

 **James:** ''True..''

 _The ship is seen approaching Beacon across a large body of water._

 **Ruby (voice over)** : ''I wonder who we're gonna meet! I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy. Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!''

 **Yang (voice over)** : ''Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!''

 **Ruby (voice over)** : ''Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!''

 **Ryou (Voice Over):** ''Oh Jesus- Run!''

 **James (Voice Over):** ''... Im not Scared? But Ew.''


	6. The Shining Beacon PT:1

_Ruby,Yang,Ryou and James, alongside several other students, walk out of the ship and head down the paved path to the front of the school._

 **Ruby,Yang,Ryou and James** : ( _as they take in the entirety of Beacon Academy_ ) "Wow..."

 **Yang** : "The view from Vale's got nothing on this!"

 **Ruby** : ( _getting so excited she becomes a 2-D, starry-eyed, floating chibi_ ) "Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" ( _she tries getting closer, but Yang pulls her sister by the hood back into realistic proportions_ ) "Ow! Ooww!"

 **Yang** : "Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!"

 **James:** (Mutters under his Breath) ''To you it is..''

 **Ruby** : "'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're _so_ cool!"

 **Yang** : "Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

 **Ruby** : ( _transforming her weapon into its scythe form_ ) "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..." (She Quickly looks Over to the Other's Weapons, Before Returning her Gaze to Yang)

 **Yang** : ( _playfully pushing her sister's hood down over her face_ ) "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

 **Ruby** : ( _taking off her hood_ ) "But... why would I need friends if I have you, And James and Ryou."

 **Ryou:** ''You can't just Leave us Here!''

 **Yang** : "Well..." ( _in a flash, a group of other students surround Yang and they all dash down the road_ ) "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"

 **Ruby** : (They all are _spinning and dizzy-eyed from Yang's sudden leaving_ ) "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" ( _stopping for a moment, still reeling_ ) "I don't know what I'm doing..."

 _Ruby falls backwards into a luggage cart, sending cases flying. Someone is standing over her. While Ryou tries Holding his Brother up  
_

 **Weiss** : "What are you doing?!"

 **Ruby** : ( _getting up on her hands_ ) "Uh, sorry!"

 **Weiss** : "Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?"

(Somebody Comes out from behind the luggage cart)

''Oh God, you two Alright?'' (James looks over to the Person Besides Weiss Schnee, She had Green Eyes, And a Monochrome Hair Colour, Weiss Shoo's her Away with her Hand, The Girl Leaves)

 **Ruby** : ( _holding a case_ ) "Uuhhh..."

 **Weiss** : "Give me that!" ( _she snatches the luggage from Ruby and opens it to reveal its twinkling-sounding contents_ ) "This is _Dust_ \- mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

 **James:** ''Calm down Princess, It was just an Accident.''

 **Weiss:** ''Hey! Do not Call me a Princess! This is Real Life, Not some sort of Fairy-Tale!''

 **Ruby** : "Uuuhhhh..."

(Weiss returns her Glance back to Ruby)

 **Weiss** : "What are you, brain-dead?" ( _holding out a vial of red Dust and shutting the case_ ) " **Dust**! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

 **Ruby** : "I... I know..." ( _starts coughing from the Dust pouring into her face)_

 _ **James:** ''Oh boy..'' (James's also accidently inhales the Dust's Scent making him Cough aswell)_

 **Weiss** : "Are Both you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

 _Ruby, who had been receiving more and more Dust to her face, finally sneezes, James Following, which erupts into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity right onto Weiss. The bottle she had been holding flies over the courtyard and at the feet of Blake Belladonna, who picks it up and notices the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side as she reads from a book and looks over at the scene._

 **Weiss** : ( _now covered in soot, though it quickly disappears_ ) "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

 **Ruby** : ( _apologetic and embarrassed_ ) "I'm really, _really_ sorry!"

 **James:** ''We're Sorry..'' (Looking away Pouting)

 **Weiss** : "Ugh, you complete _dolts_! What are you even _doing_ here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

(Ryou Steps in)

 **Ryou:** ''Stop going off at my Brother, Schnee''

 **Weiss:** ''You, Stay out of this!''

 **Ryou:** (Growls as she Reaches for her Weapon, Weiss Takes Notice and Tenses a Bit)

 **Ruby** : "Well, I-I..."

 **James:** ''The Headmaster Invited us Here, Without the Tests YOU Went through.''

 **Weiss** : "Well this isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight _monsters_ , so... watch where you're going!"

 **Ruby** : ( _finally fed up_ ) "Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!"

 **James:** ''Yeah it was an Accident, What part of that do you Not Understand?''

 **Weiss:** ''She could have broke Usable Dust!''

 **James:** ''Well buy more, Since your so rich and all Princess.''

 **Blake** : ( _off screen, entering the conversation_ ) "It's heiress, actually." ( _Ruby,Weiss and the Two Siblings look over as Blake approaches with the bottle_ ) "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

 **Weiss** : ( _smiling smugly_ ) "Finally! Some recognition!"

 **Blake** : "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

 **Weiss** : ( _getting angry again as Ruby chuckles_ ) "Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" ( _gets up in Blake's face and takes the bottle from her, walking off in a huff as her helpers gather the luggage and follow_ , Knocking Ryou over on Purpose)

 **Ruby** : ( _to the storming Weiss, still sorry_ ) "I promise I'll make this up to you!" ( _sighs_ ) "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." ( _sees Blake walking off as well, then collapses to the ground on her back_ ) "Welcome to Beacon..." ( _she remains this way until a shadow comes over her_ )

 **Jaune** : ( _holding out his hand_ ) "Hey... I'm Jaune."

 **Ruby** : ( _taking his hand_ ) "Ruby." ( _stands up_ ) "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

 **James:** ''He is..''

 **Ryou:** ''... Please don't Puke on us Again..''

Jaune: (Sighing) ''Sorry..''

* * *

 _Beacon inside the walls are filled with scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river, down which Ruby and Jaune are walking._

 **Jaune** : "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

 **Ruby** : ( _laughing_ ) "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."

 **James** : ''HA, Wait thats not Funny..''

 **Jaune** : "Oh, yeah? What if I called you and your friend Crater Face?"

 **Ruby** : "Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

 **James:** ''Yeah!''

 **Jaune** : "Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!"

 **James:** ( _skeptic_ ) "Do they?"

 **Jaune** : "They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind."

 **Ruby** : ( _giggles before a short, awkward silence falls_ ) "So... I got this thing!" ( _she pulls out Crescent Rose and stabs it into the ground_ )

 **Jaune** : "Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

 **Ruby** : "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

 **Jaune** : "A-wha...?"

 **Ruby** : ( _cocks it, smiling_ ) "It's also a gun."

 **Jaune** : "Oh. That's cool, So what do you Two Have?''

 **Ryou:** ''I Got this.'' ( _She pulls her Katana off her Side, Which was Really Large if you Stared at it for Long enough.)_

 **Jaune:** ''W-Wow that thing is Huge!''

 **Ruby:** ''Now THATS a Katana.''

 **Ryou:** ''Well i don't like to Brag but..'' _(The Katana Splits into Two Seperate Swords, The Grappling hook Falling out of the Right one)_

 _ **Ryou:** ''Hell is it Useful.'' (Ryou Smirks)_

 _ **Jaune:** ''And what do you Have?'' (Turning to James)_

 _ **James:** ''It's a Cane,Sword and Few Other things.. Which i Like to Surprise People with..''_

 _ **Jaune:** ''Um... Alright.''_

 **Ruby** : "So what've you got?"

 **Jaune** : "Oh! I, uh..." ( _unsheathes a blade_ ) "I got this sword!"

 **Ruby** : "Ooooohh!"

 **Jaune** : "Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" ( _he gets his scabbard, raises his arm and expands the metal into his defense_ )

 **Ruby** : ( _touching the shield_ ) "So, what do they do?"

 **Jaune** : ( _fumbling with the shield as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt_ ) "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."

 **Ryou:** "But... wouldn't it weigh the same?"

 **Jaune** : ( _dejectedly_ ) "Yeah, it does..."

 **Ruby** : ( _giggling_ ) "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

 **Jaune** : "Wait - you _made_ that?!"

 **Ruby** : "Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"

 **Jaune** : "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

 **Ryou:** ''I Guess mine is a Hand-Me-Down as well.. It was just Modified.''

 **James:** ''I Made mine from All the other useless weapons i Found..''

 **Ruby** : "Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" ( _laughs_ ) "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

 **Jaune** : ( _sheathing his sword_ ) "Yeah, the classics..."

 **Ruby** : ( _moving on again_ ) "So why'd you help us out back there? In the courtyard?"

 **Jaune** : ( _walking alongside them_ ) "Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'"

 **Ruby** : "Hmm." ( _looks around_ ) "Hey, where are we going?"

 **James:** ''Yeah, Where are We going..''

 **Jaune** : "Oh, I don't know! I was following you." ( _as the scene fades to black_ ) "Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?"

 **Ruby,James,Ryou** : ( _laughing_ ) "That's a 'no'."

* * *

 **A/N: Well this is the Sixth Chapter i've Posted.. Now an Little Update, I've read A Public Letter left by a Former RT Employee Which Monty Oum had Wrote, Which some of the Ideas had been Scrapped, Like Raven VS JNPR. Im Going to Follow in That Direction, So Some Fights might be a Bit Different, Some May not. Also you are Free to Leave Reviews, Or Hell! Show more People this Fanfiction! I Don't mind all the Support i Get, It Makes me Continue, So Feel free to Leave a Review!**


	7. The Shining Beacon PT:2

_Ruby,Jaune,James and Ryou enter Beacon Academy's giant auditorium, filled to the brim with people. Ruby looks over when she hears Yang's voice._

 **Yang** : ( _waving_ ) ''Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!''

 **Ruby** : ( _to Jaune,James and Ryou_ ) ''Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! See you after the ceremony!'' ( _leaves_ )

 **Jaune** : ''Hey, wait! ( _sighs_ ) Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!'' ( _he moves on to reveal Pyrrha standing behind him, hand on her hips as she watches him walk away._ )

 **Ryou:** ''So, Hows Beacon so Far?'' (Ryou Looked at James)

 **James:** ''It's Interesting, Im actually for Once, Im glad i Chose this.. I Just don't understand why Ozpin let me into the School.. Im almost 15..''

 **Ryou:** ''Well you are Special..''

 **James:** ''Im not THAT Special, Just because i Have Interesting Ab- ... Stop Hugging me this is EMBARRASING!'' (James tries to Break free, While Ryou is Hugging him to Not let him Escape)

 **Ryou:** ''You ARE Special..'' (Ryou looks over to Ruby and Yang, To see Weiss Walking over to them while Ruby Is Talking)

 **Ryou:** ''... Great theres Ice Queen.. Let me Deal with this..''

 **Weiss** : (In the Distance) '' **You!''**

 **Ruby** : ( _quickly jumping into her sister's arms_ ) Oh, God, it's happening again!

 **Weiss** : ''You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!''

 **Yang** : ''Oh, my God, you really exploded...''

 **Ruby** : ''It was an accident.'' ( _getting down; to Weiss_ ) ''It was an accident!'' ( _Weiss holds up a pamphlet titled "DUST for dummies and other Inadequate Individuals" to Ruby_ ) ''What's this?''

 **Weiss** : ( _listing off policies to a clueless and horrified Ruby, going faster and higher pitched with each word_ ) ''The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field.''

 **Ruby** : ''Uuhhh...?''

 **Weiss** : ''You really wanna start making things up to me?''

 **Ruby** : ''Absolutely?''

 **Weiss** : ( _handing the pamphlet to Ruby_ ) ''Read this, and don't ever speak to me again.'' (Weiss turns Around to See Ryou Standing right Behind her, Ryou being a Bit Taller than Weiss, But A Bit Smaller than Yang)

 **Ryou:** ''So, Back to Harassing People because of an Accident?'' (She Glared At Weiss)

 **Weiss:** ''Shut up and get out of my way. You Blonde Dolt!''

 **Ryou:** (Continues Glaring at Weiss, Her Eyes Making Weiss freeze in her place, by the sight of them)

 **Weiss:** ''...'' (Weiss Walks past Ryou, Grabs James by the Wrist and Drags him over to Her)

 **James:** ''Ummm... Ruby? Yang? A Little help?''

 **Weiss:** ''Shut up you Dolt.''

 **Ryou:** ''Drop. Him.''

 **Weiss:** ''... Why Should i?''

 **Ryou:** ''Your being Too rough on him, Schnee.'' (The Monochrome Girl Appears again, Grabbing ahold of Weiss, And Slapping her, Making Weiss drop James)

 **?:** ''She said Let him go.'' (Weiss Gets up with a Red Mark on her Face, She is Clearly Mad, But she Avoids Yelling)

(Ryou Cracks her Knuckles,Weiss returning to Yang and Ruby)

(The Monochrome Girl walks Away, Waving to Ryou as she Walked off, Yang Having a Surprised Face, While Ruby is ''Reading'' the Pamphlet)

 **Yang** : ''Ook, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?''

 **Ruby** : ( _putting the pamphlet away_ ) ''Yeah! Great idea, sis!'' ( _holding out her hand as she clears her throat_ ) ''Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!''

 **Weiss** : ( _seemingly enthusiastic_ ) ''Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and _scraggly_ over there!'' ( _Jaune, in the background, picks up on the mention_ )

 **Ruby** : ''Wow, really?!''

 **Weiss** : ( _dead silence under her glare_ ) ''No.''

 _The girls' attention is drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him._

 **Ozpin** : ''I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction.'' ( _as the students whisper among themselves_ ) ''You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.''

 **Glynda** : ( _as Ozpin leaves, she steps up to talk_ ) ''You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed.''

 **Yang** : ''He seemed kind of... off.''

 **Ruby** : ''It's almost like he wasn't even there.''

 **Jaune** : ( _approaching Weiss from the side_ ) ''I'm a natural blond, you know!''

 _Weiss and Ryou puts Their hand to Their face in exasperation._

* * *

 _The first night at Beacon, students are splayed out in sleeping bags. Ruby, in her pajamas and with a sleeping mask around her head, is writing in a journal when Yang crashes next to her, similarly dressed._

 **Yang** : ''It's like a big slumber party!''

 **Ruby** : ( _not looking up_ ) ''I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though.''

 **Yang** : ''I know **I** do!'' ( _purrs as she watches several muscular, shirtless guys... and Jaune, dressed in feetie pajamas, waving to her, which makes her groan before she returns her attention to Ruby_ ) ''What's that?''

 **Ruby** : ''Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going.''

 **Yang** : ''Aw, that's so **cuuuute**!'' ( _knocked back as a pillow is launched at her face_ )

 **Ruby** : ''Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!''

 **Yang** : ''What about Jaune? He's... nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!''

 **Ruby** : ( _turning on her back_ ) ''Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to Three...''

 **Yang** : ''There's no such things as negative friends! You just made Three friend and one enemy!'' ( _hit with another pillow, this time looking like a dog, to the face_ ) ''Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet, Besides James and Ryou!''

(James Walks into the Ballroom from the Outside Porch, Shirtless, And Wearing Blue With Black Stripe Pants, With a Crescent Moon Necklace, Ryou soon Follows, Only Having Shorts on, And only her Bra. Which was a Pure Red Colour)

 **James:** ''What do you Say we go Talk to Ruby and Yang?'' (James Says Cracking his Ankle As he Walks.. It Happens Alot..)

 **Ryou:** ''Umm... Sure, Why not?''

(They start Walking over Until the Monochrome Girl Tries Running up Behind them)

''W-Waaaait!'' (They Both Turn around to See the Monochrome Girl Panting, Behind them)

 **James:** ''Oh hey it's You!'' (James said with Glee)

 **?:** ''S-Sorry, I Couldn't get to Introduce myself In the Courtyard, Or when the Headmaster was Talking..''

 **Ryou:** ''It's Fine. Things we're Heated..''

 **Trinity:** ''My Name is Trinity.. Trinity Vekstart..''

 **James:** ''Nice to Meet ya Then, Trinity.'' (He puts his Hand out, Trinity Shaking his Hand)

 **Ryou:** ''So.. Want to go Meet Our Friends?''

 **Trinity:** ''Sure! Oh! Also i Come from Altas.''

 **James:** ''Isn't that North of Here?''

 **Trinity:** ''Yup!''

(James,Ryou and Trinity Walk over to Ruby and Yang)

 **Trinity:** ''Hi!''

 **Ruby:** ''Oh hey!.. Wait is that the Girl who Slapped Weiss?'' (Ruby turns to Yang)

 **Yang:** (Chuckles) ''Sure did.. That was Funny!''

 **Trinity:** ''Well...'' (She rubs the Back of her Head, Embarrassed, Yang Study's Her, She was Wearing a Purple Shirt, With Brown Shorts, The Shirt Reveling a Bra Strap, She was A Easy D-Cup)

 _The Five notice a candle being lighted nearby, and Blake Belladonna is seen leaning against a wall, reading her book._

 **Ruby** : ''That girl...''

 **Yang** : ''You know her?''

 **Ruby** : ''Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything.''

 **Yang** : ''Well, now's your chance!'' ( _grabs Ruby's arm and lifts her up_ )

 **Ruby** : ''Wait! What are you doing?!''

 _Blake looks over her book to see Ruby unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip as she leads her sister over to Blake's spot before letting go._

 **Yang** : ( _singing_ ) ''Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?'' (The Other Three Following Behind her)

 **Blake** : ''Aren't you... the kids that exploded?'' (She Points to Ruby and James)

 **Ruby** : ''Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater...''( _smiles, embarrassed_ ) ''Actually, you can just call me Ruby.''

 **Blake** : ( _back in her book_ ) ''Okay.''

 **Yang** : ( _whispering to Ruby_ ) ''What are you doing?''

 **Ruby** : ( _whispering back_ ) ''I don't know - **help me**!'' ( _goes back to smiling_ )

 **Yang** : ''So... What's your name?''

 **Blake** : ( _sighing as she's distracted yet again_ ) ''Blake.''

 **Yang** : ''Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! And over there is James,Ryou And... You never told me your Name.. '' (She looks to Trinity)

 **Trinity:** ''Oh! My name is Trinity, Hi!'' (Trinity Waves to Blake)

 **Yang:** ''So.. I Like your Bow!''

 **Blake** : ( _irritated_ ) ''Thanks!''

 **Yang** : ''It goes great with your... pajamas!''

 **Blake** : ''Right...''

 **Yang** : ( _as Ruby laughs uncomfortably_ ) ''Nice night, don't you think?''

 **Blake** : ''Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book! ( _Ruby and Yang stand there_ ) That I will continue to read. ( _Ruby and Yang continue standing_ ) As soon as you leave!''

 **Yang** : ( _to Ruby_ ) ''Yeah, this girl's a lost cause.''

 **Ruby** : ( _to Blake_ ) ''What's it about?''

 **Blake** : ( _surprised_ ) ''Huh?''

 **Ruby** : ''Your book. Does it have a name?''

 **James:** ''I bet it's Something REALLY JU-'' (he Was Muffled by Trinity's Hand, That is Until James's Licked her Palm)

 **Trinity:** ''EWWWW..'' (She Chuckles.)

 **James:** ''Pfft..''

 **Blake** : ''Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body.''

 **Yang** : ( _sarcastically_ ) ''Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!''

 **Ruby** : ''I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!''

 **Blake** : ( _laughing a little_ ) ''And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?''

 **Ruby** : ''Well, I'm hoping we all will.'' (She Glances at the Other Three for a Second) ''As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!''

 **Blake** : ''That's... very ambitious for a child.'' ( _her smile turns into a frown_ ) ''Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale.''

 **Ruby** : ''Well, that's why we're here! To make it better.''

 **Yang** : ''Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!'' ( _hugs Ruby into the air_ )

 **Ruby** : ( _kicking out_ ) ''Cut it out!'' ( _the forced sisterly bonding evolves into a dust cloud of fighting limbs and flying stars_ , James and Ryou attempting to Pull them Apart, While Trinity Pulls On James to Help)

 **Blake** : ( _laughing slightly_ ) ''Well, Ruby, Yang, James, Ryou, Trinity. it's a pleasure to ha-''

 **Weiss** : ( _storming onto the scene in her own pajamas as Ruby traps Yang's leg_ ) ''What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?''

 **Weiss, Yang and Ryou** : ( _at the sight of each other_ ) ''Oh, not you again!''

 **Ruby** : ''Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!''

 **Weiss** : ''Oh, _now_ you're on my side!''

 **Ruby** : ''I was always on your side!''

 **Yang** : ''Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!''

 **Weiss:** ''She's a hazard to my health!''

 **James:** ''And your a Hazard to Our Bonding.''

 **Weiss:** (Scoffs) ''As if i Would ever EVEN Attempting to Become friends with You Five..''

 **Ryou:** ''Can't you Just Leave? This is Going to Drag on!''

 **Weiss:** ''No!''

 **Trinity:** ''Ummm Guys..''

 **All But Ruby:** ''WHAT?''

 **Trinity:** ''C-Can we go to Sleep?''

 _Blake, who rolls her eyes at the fight, simply closes her book, reaches over to grab her candle, and blows it out, enveloping the scene in black._


	8. The First Step?

_Lie Ren eyes wearily opening and closing before waking up fully and seeing Nora Valkyrie fill their view._

 **Nora** : ''Wake up, lazy bud!'' ( _dashes to the side_ )

 _Lie Ren gets up with a groan as Nora hounds him._

 **Nora** : ( _singing_ ) ''It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!''

 _Lie Ren sighs again and the scene changes to him brushing his teeth in the restroom while Nora continues to talk._

 **Nora** : ''I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm... well, I'm _me_! But it's just crazy, you know?''

 _The scene changes to the ballroom, where the two are readying themselves. Nora is brushing her hair and still chattering while Ren is tightening the strings on his sleeping bag._

 **Nora** : ''We've been friends for _soooooooo_ long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not "together-together..." Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome; you _are_ handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?''

 _The scene changes again as the two are in the middle of eating their breakfast, Nora having a pancake hanging from her mouth as she is still talking._

 **Nora** : ( _muffled through her food_ ) ''Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together! ( _slurps up the rest of her pancake_ ) Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school.''

 _The scene changes again as the two are readying themselves in the locker room, Ren loading StormFlower and Nora still talking._

 **Nora** : ''I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! ( _gasps_ ) A _secret_ signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?''

 **Ren** : ( _finally replying_ ) ''Nora?''

 **Nora** : ''Yes, Ren?''

 **Ren** : ( _sheathing his weapons in his sleeves_ ) ''I don't think sloths make a lot of noise.''

 **Nora** : ( _thinks about this for a moment_ ) ''That's why it's **perfect**! No one will suspect we're working together!''

 **Ren** : ( _smiling and shutting his locker_ ) ''Come on Nora, let's go.''

 **Nora** : ''Not "together-together..." ( _giggles_ )

 _Ren heads out while a skipping Nora follows, passing Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long as they are busy readying themselves._

 **Ruby** : ''Wonder what those two are so worked up about?''

 **Yang** : ''Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!''

 **Ruby** : ''Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking.'' ( _strokes Crescent Rose as she sighs happily_ )

 **Yang** : ''Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together.''

 **Ruby** : ( _sighs in frustration_ ) ''You sound like **Dad**!'' ( _shoves her weapon into the locker_ ) ''Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink **milk**!''

 **Yang** : ''But what about when we form teams?''

 **Ruby** : ( _suddenly nervous_ ) ''Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or something...''

 **Yang** : ( _Bringing her hair around her shoulder and stroking it_ ) ''Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?''

 **Ruby** : ''My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?''

 **Yang** : ''What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!''

 **Ruby** : ''What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-''

 **Jaune** : ''Ridiculous!'' ( _suddenly walking in between the sisters, holding a map and looking lost_ ) ''There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?''

 _Jaune passes James Caustic and Trinity Vekstart as they ready themselves at their lockers._

 _(James Humming to himself as he Grabs his Weapon, Which had been Reduced to it's Sword Form For a Easier Carrying Experience_

 _ **Trinity:** ''Wow, So THATS Your Weapon? Just a Sword?'' (James looked to Trinity And grinned)_

 _ **James:** ''I can show you what it really is..'' (Suddenly, Ruby Zips next to Trinity, Waiting.) ''Later... I'll show it Later..'' (Ruby Walks back Sadly)_

 _ **James:** ''So.. Whats Your Weapon?'' (He asked Trinity)_

 _ **Trinity:** ''Well...'' (Trinity pulled out Two Swords) ''I Got these.''_

 _(Ruby Zips back Over, Again.. Waiting, Before Trinity Putting the Spear on her Back , While James puts his Weapon on his Back)_

 _ **Ruby:** ''Ooooh... Trinity, What does it Dooo!''_

 _ **Trinity:** ''W-Well.. It can Form into a Bow n' Arrow.. And.. It's also Dust Powered..''_

 _ **Ruby:** ''Wowwww...'' (Ruby Said in Awe, Suddenly Yang walks over)_

 _ **Yang:** ''I Guess she is just attracted to every Weapon she sees..''_

 _ **Ruby:** (Looks over to Yang) ''I Am not!''_

 _ **Yang:** ''Are too.''_

 _ **Ruby:** ''Ughhhhhh!'' (Ruby Groans before Dragging Yang back over to Ruby's Locker, Then Ryou walks out Over to James and Trinity)_

 _ **Ryou:** ''Welp i Guess we're all Ready.''_

 _(Jaune Passes by Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos)_

* * *

 **Weiss** : ''So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!''

 **Pyrrha** : ''Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may.''

 **Weiss** : ''Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together.''

 **Pyrrha** : ''Well, that sounds grand!''

 **Weiss** : ''Great!''

 _The background disappears into a thundercloud as Weiss adopts a scheming pose and manic smile in her head._

 **Weiss** : ''This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!''

 **Jaune** : ( _coming between them and interrupting Weiss' evil train of thought_ ) ''You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you.''

 **Weiss** : ( _irritated_ ) ''You again?''

 **Pyrrha** : ( _hurriedly letting herself be seen_ ) ''Nice to meet you, Jaune!''

 **Jaune** : ''Yeah, yeah.'' ( _pushes Pyrrha aside and talks to Weiss, posing slightly_ ) ''So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day.''

 **Weiss** : ''Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me!''

 **Jaune** : ''Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?''

 **Pyrrha** : ( _getting Jaune's attention_ ) ''Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-''

 **Jaune** : ''You don't say.'' ( _advances on his new target_ ) ''Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team.''

 **Weiss** : ( _separating the two_ ) ''Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?''

 **Jaune** : ''Not in the slightest, snow angel.''

 **Weiss** : '' _This_ is Pyrrha.''

 **Pyrrha** : ''Hello again!''

 **Weiss** : ''Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!''

 **Jaune** : ''Never heard of it.''

 **Weiss** : ( _scoffs_ ) ''She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!''

 **Jaune** : ''The what?''

 **Weiss** : ( _waving her arms rapidly in anger_ ) ''She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!''

 **Jaune** : ( _gasping suddenly_ ) ''That's _you_?!'' ( _as the design of the cereal box in question is seen with Pyrrha's smiling face on it_ ) ''But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!''

 **Trinity:** (Off Screen) ''WHAT? SHE IS TOO!''

 **Pyrrha** : ''Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you.''

 **Weiss** : ( _appearing as the box design crumbles behind them_ ) ''So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask _her_ to be on your team?''

 **Jaune** : ''I guess not... Sorry...'' ( _hanging his head_ )

 **Pyrrha** : ''Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!''

 **Jaune** : ( _immediately brightening back up_ ) ''D'oh, stop it!''

 **Weiss** : ''Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!''

 **Jaune** : ''Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?''

 **Weiss** : ''All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!''

 _Jaune looks back just in time to see Miló strike him, sending the would-be leader flying off the screen._

 **Pyrrha** : ''I'm sorry!''

 **James:** ''Now Thats bad.. Probably.''

 _An announcement plays on the intercom system._

 **Glynda (voice only)** : ''Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately.''

 _Weiss passes Jaune as he hangs from the wall of a locker on her way out. Pyrrha follows her, grabbing her spear and dropping Jaune to the ground._

 **Pyrrha** : ''It was nice meeting you!''

 **Jaune** : ( _slumping against the locker_ ) ''Likewise...''

 **Yang** : ( _as she and Ruby approach_ ) ''Having some trouble there, lady-killer?''

 **Jaune** : ''I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?"( _accepts Ruby's offered hand and uses her to lift himself back up_ )

 **Yang** : "Snow Angel" _probably_ wasn't the best start.''

 **Ruby** : ''Come on, Jaune, let's go, You three Coming?'' (She looks over to The Other Three, They Nod and Follow

 _Ruby leads Jaune out of the locker room by supporting him and his damaged self-esteem._

* * *

 _The scene opens to the Beacon Cliff, overlooking a forest, where several students — some old, some new, and some unseen — are standing on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet._

 **Ozpin** : ''For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.''

 **Glynda** : ''Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... **today**.''

 **Ruby** : ''What? Ohhh...''

 **James:** ''Well dosen't that Solve everything?''

 **Ozpin** : ''These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well.''

 **Ruby** : ( _groaning_ )

 **Trinity:** (Checking Watch)

 **Ozpin** : ''That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.''

 **Ryou:** ''Wait.. FOUR YEARS? WELL ALRIGHT THEN..''

 **Ruby** : ( _the shocked expression mirrors her world cracking like glass and falling apart_ ) '' **Whaaaat?!''**

 **Nora** : ( _to Ren_ ) ''See? I _told_ you-!''

 **Ozpin** : ''After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die.''

 _Jaune laughs nervously and then gulps loudly._

 **Ozpin** : ''You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?''

 **Jaune** : ( _raising his hand_ ) ''Yeah, um, sir?''

 **Ozpin** : '' **Good**! Now, take your positions.''

 _Everyone strikes a pose on their tile. Nora crouches low, Ren wields his weapons, Yang raises her fists, Ruby readies her body, James Closes his Eyes and Grabs Onto his Weapon, Ryou Readies her Body, Trinity Readies Her Body with her Weapons in her Hands and Jaune is still raising his hand._

 **Jaune** : ''Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question.'' ( _he misses the tile under Weiss rising up into a springboard, rocketing into the air and over the forest, as the platforms activate down the line_ ) ''So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?''

 **Ozpin** : ''No. You will be falling.''

 **Jaune** : ( _missing more students being thrown_ ) ''Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?''

 **Ozpin** : ''No. You will be using your own "landing strategy." ''

 **Jaune** : ( _still not seeing an excited Nora and Ren getting launched_ ) ''Uh-huh... Yeah.''

 _At her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joins her._

 _Ryou Launches into the air, Frontflipping in the Process, Followed by Trinity Which Kept her Body Straight._

 _James Put on Some Sunglasses, Like Yang did, Before being Launched aswell_

 **Jaune** : So, what exactly is a landing strateg **YYY**!...

 _He asks this part just when he finally has to get hurled with the cloud of students now making their way down into the forest below under the eyes of the teachers. Ozpin, for his part, simply takes a sip of his drink_


	9. The First Step PT:2 (James's Semblance!)

_a black bird is flying slowly and magnificently, right up to the moment it gives a final shriek and Ruby crashes through it in a burst of feathers as she plummets downward._

 **Ruby** : ''Birdie, no!''

 _Ruby fires off a few rounds from Crescent Rose to slow her down, then turns the weapon into its scythe form to catch the branch of a tree in her blade and fall downward at a slower pace._

 _Weiss, armed with Myrtenaster, summons a white snowflake circle under her and leaps off of it to the forest below._

 _Ren descends (with Nora Valkyrie briefly being seen next to him at a faster speed) and spins in the air, eventually using StormFlower's blades to spiral around the trunk of a large tree and hit the ground, brushing off his clothes before looking up to see..._

 **Yang** : ''Woo-hoo! Yeah! Alley-oop!''

 _Yang, soaring right over the treetops, is using her gauntlets and its fiery force to push her through the air further and further north, spinning and laughing with each blast, even when she crashes through the leaves of a tree and leaps off two trunks to tumble to the ground._

 **Yang** : ''Nailed it!'' ( _runs off_ )

 _James Uses a Tree Branch to Land Safely, Landing Right infront of a Beowolf_

 _ **James:**_ _''Oh, Hey there Buddy..''_

 _He Jumps Backwards, Dashing foward and Stabbing the Beowolf In the Arm as it tried to Slash James, James Jumping off it, And sliding back, Dashing at it Again, Stabbing it's Chest. Before it Faded to Nothing._

 _ **James:**_ _''Easy~''_

 _He Started Running into The Forest._

 **Ryou:** ''Steady... Steaady..'' Ryou's Dark Riser unleashes it's Grappling Hook, Wrapping it Around a Tree's Trunk, Ryou Jumping from Tree to Tree at High Speeds with the Grappling Hook, She Flies past Weiss without her Knowing, Ryou Sees Two Ursa in the Distance, Ryou Flies into their Line of Sight before Pulling the Grappling Hook back into the Weapon, And Pulling it into two Seperate Blades, Before Spinning, Slicing the Two Ursa's Clean in Half, The Grappling Hook Shoots Onto A Branch Before Landing on Said Branch. ''... That was So God dam Fun!'' Then she Notices Trinity Looking at her From the Ground

 **Trinity:** ''Hey Ry!''

 _In the middle of the forest, Ruby lands in a crouch, then darts off with a single mantra in her mind._

 **Ruby (thinking)** : '' _Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find...''_ ( _shouting_ ) ''Yang! _Yaaaang!''_ ( _internally, now seeing herself partnered with various people_ ) '' _Oh, this is bad, this is really bad... What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! ...I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her... Ugh!''_ ( _shakes her head of daydreams_ ) '' _Okay... Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, aaaand...''_

 _Time seems to slow down as Ruby skids to a halt in front of Weiss as she is turning to face her. She stops just in time for their eyes to meet and a pregnant pause follows. This ends when Weiss turns on her heel and walks the other way._

 **Ruby** : ( _following her slightly_ ) ''Wait! Where are you going?!'' ( _stops and kicks the ground dejectedly_ ) ''We're supposed to be teammates...''

 _Weiss is seen struggling through the forest, giving an occasional grunt or "Ow!" as she pushes plants out of her way. She brushes herself off and sighs in relief when she hears a voice above her._

 **Jaune** : ( _apparently struggling to free himself_ ) ''Come on, come on! Stupid...!''

 _Weiss sees Jaune hanging a few feet in the air by the spear embedded in his hood and the tree behind him. As he gives up trying to pull it out, he looks down and sees Weiss, giving an embarrassed wave. Weiss simply heads back in the direction she came from and Jaune groans in dejection._

 **Weiss** : ( _as she passes Ruby and pulls on her hood_ ) ''By no means does this make us friends.''

 **Ruby** : ( _overjoyed as she's dragged away into the bushes_ ) ''You came back!''

 **Jaune** : ( _seeing the scene and waving his arms_ ) ''Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!''

 **Pyrrha (below)** : "Jaune?" ( _he looks down at his savior_ ) "Do you... have any spots left on your team?"

 **Jaune** : ( _crossing his arms_ ) Very funny... ( _he eventually looks down at her and gives a smile, which she returns_ )

 _The scene changes to Weiss trudging through the forest, with Ruby back a ways behind her._

 **Ruby** : ''What's the hurry?''

 **Weiss** : ''I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your—'' ( _a smiling Ruby suddenly appears next to her_ ) ''What the...?''

 **Ruby** :'' I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!''

 **Weiss** : ( _looking back, slightly amazed_ ) ''When did...?''

 **Ruby** : ''Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters!'' ( _gets an arm around a skeptical Weiss' shoulders_ ) ''You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, "Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool...'' ( _somewhat mousily_ ) ''and I wanna be her friend!"

 _Ruby disappears in a shower of rose petals, which Weiss waves away from her face just as she hears crackling and rustling in the bushes around her._

 **Weiss** : ( _calling out to Ruby_ ) ''You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!'' ( _silence, save more noises_ ) ''Ruby?'' ( _the forest darkens, forcing Weiss to lean in to try and find her new partner as a pair of red eyes are seen glaring behind her_ ) ''Ruby...?''

 _The camera revolves around Weiss, as multiple pairs of red eyes stare at her from the bushes and a deep growl is heard. She turns around until she spots a large, jagged Beowolf emerging from a bush and approaching her._

 **Weiss** : '' **Ruby!''**

 _James Walks through the Forest, Admiring it's Beauty... ''This Place is so Windy.. But yet so Peaceful..'' Hes Almost cut off by The Growls of 5 Ursa's_

 _James Gives them a Look Before Sighing._

 _ **James:**_ _''And you Grimm Always want to Ruin it..'' His Weapon suddenly Starts Transforming, The Pole Extending, And the Blade Falling over, With Spikes Protruding from the P-Handled Shape. His Weapon Had Transformed into a Scythe._

 _James suddenly Lunges at the Pack of Ursa's Using the Curved Blade on One of the Ursa's Arms To Jump onto it's Head. James Stabbing it's Face, Before Backflipping onto A Branch, James takes out a Wind Dust Crystal, Jumping Onto another Ursa' Before Chucking the Crystal at the One he Just Damaged, The Injured Ursa Slashing at the Crystal Making a Large Tornado Appear, Sucking up All the Ursa's, James Jumping back. Suddenly he Gains a White Aura around himself. Lunging at the Grimm at Insane Speeds. Slicing them all In Half in one Go. Before Landing Softly and His Scythe Reverting into it's Sword Form, Putting it on his Back as he Continues through the Forest._

 ** _A/N: Now i Just want to Clear something Up, James Having a White Aura DOES NOT MEAN HE HAS THE POWER OF A MAIDEN. It's his Semblance. Which is Intertwined With Mana, And A Semblance Similar to Yang's. However This Semblance is not Activated by Rage. It is Activated by Adrenaline. This Gives him a White Aura, Making his Speed and Attacks More Powerful. His Red Eye also Tends to Glow if this is in EXTREME Effects, However it DOES NOT Push the Boundaries This also Leaves him with Huge Openings for Attacks. Because he is so Pumped he Forgets his Perfect Form, Or his Stance while Fighting. This Only lasts for As long as his Adrenaline Lasts. Which is RANDOM. His Speed and Attack don't go up Insanely Either. Like i Said, It's Similar to Yang's Semblance in a Way. He Stores this Power from the Hits he Takes. However It is not Activated by Rage, Activating by Rage is VERY RARE. Only Adrenaline. And it Lasts for a Random Amount of Time. Depending on the Fight. But it's RANDOM, So this Semblance is Weaker Than Yangs, But it's Similar. But not an Copy of it. Oh and James's Hair dosen't Explode into Flames while This Semblance is Activated, His Hair just becomes More.. Floaty. His Semblance is A Combined one, Of his Orignal Semblance, And a Skill called ''Mana'' Which The Speed and Attack thing is the Mana part. His Looks is the Other half, And also his Focus.  
_**


	10. The Emerald Forest (JTSR's Last Member)

_an overhead view of the Emerald Forest as the camera pans down into the misty underbrush, where Yang Xiao Long is walking and looking around._

 **Yang** : ( _calling out_ ) ''Helloooooooo?'' ( _not seeing a shadow quickly pass by_ ) ''Is anyone out there? Helloooo?" ( _stops and raises her arms_ ) ''I'm getting bored here!'' ( _hears a rustling in the bushes behind her and turns_ ) ''Is someone there?'' ( _the rustling continues as Yang comes over and peaks inside_ ) ''Ruby, is that you?''

 _A low, inhuman growl is heard, and Yang's head rises up as she stares at the creature._

 **Yang** : ''Nope!''

 _Yang quickly rolls to the side as an Ursa charges out of the green. She gets up and activates her Ember Celica, staring at the monster before another Ursa runs out behind her. She leaps over it, and its companion runs at her again, only to get knocked back by a fiery punch. The other Ursa and Yang charge at each other, and Yang manages to get under it and deliver several punches and a kick to send the creature back._

 **Yang** : ''You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?'' ( _the Ursai merely growl at her_ ) ''You could just say "no".

 _One of the Ursai stands on its legs and swipes at her twice, Yang barely dodging the attacks._

 **Yang** : ( _laughing_ ) ''Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba...''

 _Before she can complete her insult, a single strand of her golden hair falls in front of her face and lands on the forest floor._

 **Yang** : ''You...'' ( _closes her violet eyes, then opens them to reveal red, making the Ursai look at each other confusedly before Yang screams_ ) ''You **monsters!''**

 _An inferno surrounds Yang for a moment, and she rockets forward, unleashing a devastating combo of flaming hits and blows on the offending Ursa, making it fly through several burning trees. The other monster runs over, but stops short at Yang's gaze while a tree falls to the ground behind her._

 **Yang** : ''What! You want some, too?!''

 _The Ursa rears up and prepares to strike... right when a whirling noise is heard and the monster makes a befuddled noise, falling down a second later to reveal Blake Belladonna with her Gambol Shroud in the beast's back._

 _Yang pants in exhaustion while Blake recalls the weapon back to her hand, sheathing it on her back and smiling to the side (or the audience, if she broke the fourth wall). Yang, now purple-eyed again, speaks to her new partner over the smoking remains of the monster._

 **Yang** : ''I could've taken him.''

* * *

 _The scene suddenly changes to Weiss Schnee's predicament from the end of "The First Step, Pt.2", deflecting the swipe from a Beowolf with her Myrtenaster and getting pushed back into the middle of the beastly circle. She holds out her sword as she goes through her dueling motions and practices._

 **Weiss** : ( _in her head_ ) '' _Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward — not that forward! — slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and...''_ ( _brings her rapier up, the revolver spinning_ ) '' _ **Now!''**_

 _Weiss dashes forward with her loaded weapon at the Beowolf in front of her, just when Ruby suddenly appears between the two in a blur of rose petals and a swipe of her Crescent Rose scythe, landing a hit on the monster._

 **Ruby** : ''Gotcha!''

 _Weiss widens her eyes and screams as she quickly has to stop, swinging the sword in a random direction and creating a line of fire that sets a nearby tree ablaze, followed quickly by the rest of the forest around the clearing._

 _Ruby, distracted by Weiss' mess-up, is barely defended when the same Beowolf scratches at her weapon, knocking the younger girl into the heiress._

 **Ruby** : ''Hey, watch it!''

 **Weiss** : ''Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!''

 **Ruby** : ''You'll have to try a lot harder than _that_...''

 _The duo wield their arms as the pack of Beowolves whine and growl around them. Ruby reloads her scythe just as a flaming tree falls near them._

 **Weiss** : ( _grabbing Ruby's arm_ ) ''We have to _go_!''

 _She leads Ruby out of the blaze as it engulfs the grass and sets the Grimm to running back the way they came or suffering in the fire._

 _Ruby and Weiss stop a safe ways from the smoke and flames. Weiss learns over and pants as Ruby looks behind her._

 **Ruby** : ''What was _that_?! That should've been easy!''

 **Weiss** : ''Well perhaps if you had exercised even the _slightest_ amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on **fire**!''

 **Ruby** : ( _scoffs_ ) ''What's that supposed to mean?''

 **Weiss** : ''I'm just surprised someone who talks so _much_ would communicate so _little_ during an encounter!''

 **Ruby** : ''Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just _fine_ on my own!''

 **Weiss** : ''Well, congratulations on being the strongest _child_ to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!''

 _Weiss begins to walk off on her partner yet again. Ruby, with an agitated shriek, unfolds Crescent Rose, slices a tree down to the stump, refolds it back, and follows her partner as the tree crashes behind her. Neither notice the large dark feather floating onto the fallen trunk behind them._

 _James starts walking away from the Forest Patch and into a Clearing, Where he sees Another Person on the other side Walking towards him._

 _ **James**_ _: ''Hey, Another Person is Here!'' James starts Walking up to Them, Before The Figure being Attacked by a Beowolf, The Figure Punching it Away._

 _''... Is that Yang?'' James thought Before he Started Running, However it was, Somebody new.. Someone he Hadn't Seen at Beacon yet._

 _''... Oh hello.'' The Person said to him as James Pulled up Alongside him._

 _''I Guess we are Teammates now...Oh, My name is Star Fraxfin..'' James looked at his New Teammate, He had a Darker Skin Colour, Red Hair with 5 White Streaks coming down, All Longer than the Rest of his Hair, And Wore A Blue Vest with No Undershirt, Black Tights, And his Weapons we're Gauntlets. Which looked like they Had Somesort of Minigun Attachment._

 _ **James**_ _: ''Well it's Nice to Meet you, Star''_

 _ **Star**_ _: ''You aswell, Shall we get Going?'' Star Asked, James Nodded and they Ran Back into the Forest_

 _Back with Ryou and Trinity,_

 _ **Ryou**_ _: ''I Haven't Seen the Others... Nor My Brother.. Im getting Worried..''_

 _ **Trinity**_ _: ''Oh he'll Be fine- WATCH OUT''_

 _Ryou is Suddenly attacked by a Ursa, That is Before Trinity Flung an Arrow into it's Stomach, Giving Ryou Enough time to Stab it in the Upper-Torso, Kicking it Off her Dark Riser_

 _ **Ryou**_ _: ''Thanks for the Heads up.'' Ryou Smiled._

 _ **Trinity**_ _: ''No Problem! I Think the Place we have to Go to is Up Ahead... Right Infront of us.. But a Looooong Way to go.''_

 _ **Ryou:**_ _''Alright... Thats actually a Nice Bow you got there.''_

 _Trinity Blushes and they Continue Walking Towards their Objective_

* * *

 _Meanwhile across the Forest, Pyrrha Nikos, armed with Miló and Akoúo̱, and Jaune Arc are making their way through the bushes. Jaune hears a noise far away and turns his head._

 **Jaune** : ''Did you hear that?''

 **Pyrrha** : ''Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy.''

 _They keep moving forward, Jaune still staring in the sound's direction as Pyrrha raises a branch to pass by and accidentally releases it right at Jaune's face, flooring him instantly._

 **Pyrrha** : ( _looking back behind her_ ) Jaune! ''I'm sorry!''

 **Jaune** : ( _laughs, lowering his hand from her cheek to reveal a gash from the wooden recoil_ ) ''It's okay. Just a scratch!'' ( _gets back up when Pyrrha approaches him_ )

 **Pyrrha** : ''Why didn't you activate your Aura?''

 **Jaune** : ''Huh?''

 **Pyrrha** : ''Your Aura.''

 **Jaune** : ''Gesundheit.''

 **Pyrrha** : ''Jaune, do you... know what Aura is?''

 **Jaune** : ( _waves the question off, avoiding eye contact_ ) ''Psch! Of course I do! Do _you_ know what Aura is?''

 _Pyrrha smiles at him and gets ready to explain as the scene changes to Lie Ren's trek through the forest's tall grass._

 **Pyrrha (off-screen)** : '' _Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?''_

 **Jaune (off-screen)** : '' _Uh... yeah.''_

 _Ren stops and narrows his eyes, looking around him while a huge black Grimm serpent rises up from the grass behind him and quickly surrounds him with its large, hissing body. Ren adopts a sighting stance as the snake coils together in front of him and attacks with its long fangs._

 **Pyrrha** : ( _back on screen, walking around Jaune_ ) ''With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals.''

 **Jaune** : ''What about monsters?''

 **Pyrrha** : ''No.'' ( _switching back to Ren as he leaps out of the way, the snake's mouth hitting the ground and instantly coming up again to hit a jumping Ren back with its snout_ ) '' _The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity.''_ ( _Ren lands in a crouch when the serpent encircles him again, and he unleashes his StormFlower before jumping up and firing at the creature_ ) '' _They are the darkness, and we are the light.''_

 **Jaune (off-screen)** : ( _as Ren kicks the snake's snout and slashes at its head_ ) '' _Right, that's why we fight them!''_

 **Pyrrha (off-screen)** : '' _It's not about why; it's about knowing.''_ ( _the snake flows around Ren and tries to bite him again, but he flips over it and drives his weapons into its head, pausing a moment without sensing serpent's white head behind him_ ) '' _Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both.''_

 _Ren turns and looks up at the white head as it launches itself at him, dodging it and landing just in time to see the head slither towards him. As it gets closer, he runs at it and leaps onto the black head, sliding over its body and blasting the other head._

 **Pyrrha (off-screen)** : '' _By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting.''_ ( _Ren is unprepared for the white half to hit him with its head, knocking him off as he drops his weapons, and leaving him to merely raise his arms and distantly cry "No!" to the mouth of the black head_ )

 **Jaune** : ( _opens his eyes with the revelation_ ) ''It's like a force field!''

 **Pyrrha** : ''Yes, if you want to look at it that way.''

 _Ren is now holding the front fangs of the colossal snake in his hands, glowing a faint, pulsating pink as he grips the teeth and yanks them from the monster's mouth, causing it to flail away. It attempts to bite him again, but Ren spins to the side and stabs a fang into its eye, rotating his arm to deliver a final blow that drives the makeshift weapon into its skull, which ripples, expands, and blows apart in a dark mess as its headless body falls over its fellow creature. Wasting no time, Ren runs right at the white head._

 **Pyrrha** : ( _walking up to Jaune and touching the side of his head_ ) ''Now, close your eyes and concentrate.''

 **Jaune** : ( _complying_ ) ''Uhh... Okay.''

 _Pyrrha smiles and closes her own eyes, opening them as her skin glows and her irises shrink before shutting them again. The two stand there, now with Pyrrha glowing a faint red and Jaune a bright white._

 **Pyrrha** : ( _mentally speaking_ ) '' _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death.''_ ( _placing a hand on his chest_ ) '' _I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee.''_ ( _Pyrrha stops glowing red and hunches over in tiredness_ )

 **Jaune** : ( _still glowing, concerned_ ) ''Pyrrha?''

 **Pyrrha** : ( _getting back up_ ) ''It's all right. I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own. ( _grins as she watches the scratch close up and vanish_ ) You have a lot of it.''

 **Jaune** : ( _smiling and looking at his hands as the glow stops_ ) ''Wow...''

 _At the same time, Ren stands atop of the body of his enemy, sliding the weapons into his sleeves and brushing them off before a strange, animal-like noise is heard above him twice. He looks up and meets the upside-down eyes of Nora Valkyrie._

 **Ren** : ( _chuckles_ ) ''I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like.''

 _In response, Nora gives her friend a "Boop!" on the nose, causing him to smile_

 _James and Star Are Running through the Forest, Star Punching Grimm into the Trees Left and Right, James Looking out for the Temple._

 _ **James:**_ _''How much Longer?''_

 _ **Star:**_ _''I Don't Know. It could be Anywhere.'' Star Said with a Hint of.. Lie Ren in his Voice.. Star was the Calm type, Like Ren. But that doesn't Stop him from Beating Grimm down._

 _James suddenly Sees a Monochrome Girl, and a Blonde Girl In the Distance._

 _ **James:**_ _''Lets follow them.'' *He grabs A hold of Star, And James Uses His Scythe to Launch them into the Air, Star Getting the Idea of what hes doing, Using his Gauntlets to Fire them Across the Sky, They weren't like Yangs Gauntlets They we're Dust Powered, However only Had 4 Slots, Fire,Ice,Wind and Electricity. They Land Close to Ryou and Trinity, The Temple was in Sight, Only a Speck In the Distance, They both Kept Running._

 _Ozpin Thinking Outloud from where He was Standing 'This will be a Very interesting Year..'_

 ** _A/N: Oh! I Forgot to Mention in James's Character Profile, He actually has Arctic Fox Ears, Which are the Same Colour as his Hair, Light Blue._**

 ** _And i Will also be Doing an Character Update for Trinity and Star Tomorrow. Bai!_**


	11. Trinity and Star Character Filler!

Trinity-

Hair Colour: Monochrome In Pig Tails

Eye Colour: Green

Apperance In Battle: Black and White Jacket, With Black Leggings

Apperance At Night: Pink Top, With Purple Shorts

Weapon: Starie Night

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Semblance: **Not Known Yet.**

Symbol: A Arrow Shot through Leaf (Or Leafy Arrow)

Star-

Hair Colour: Red, With Five White Streaks.

Outfit: Dark Yellow Dojo Outfit, With a Hoodie, Darkish Skin Colour, White Scarf, And Black Fingerless Gloves

Weapon: Punching Blaze

Semblance: **Not Known**

Eye Colour: Blue

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Symbol: Boxing Glove with a Hole in it (Or OnePunchOut)

Night Outfit: Yellow T-Shirt, And Brown Shorts

 **A/N: Im Really Sorry For not updating in a While.. I've been Pretty Busy, But i Promise will Upload the Next Chapter Tomorrow.**


	12. The Emerald Forest PT:2

_a view of Professor Ozpin watching the students on his Scroll at the Beacon Cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest when Glynda Goodwitch walks up behind him, holding her own tablet._

 **Glynda** : ''The last pair has been formed, sir.'' ( _taps the screen to show the ending scene of "The Emerald Forest"_ ) Star Fraxfin And James Caustic. I can possibly imagine those two getting along.'' ( _the video changes to Pyrrha and Jaune Arc's trek through the woods_ )

 **Ozpin** : ''Mmmm...''

 **Glynda** : ''But, I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat.'' ( _deactivates the tablet, walking back a little_ ) ''I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes.'' ( _turning back to Ozpin_ ) "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?'' ( _silence_ ) "Professor Ozpin?"

 _Ozpin doesn't answer, watching his tablet with a contemplating interest as it shows the footage of Ruby Rose sitting in the grass and picking stray leaves while her "partner" Weiss Schnee walks in random directions._

* * *

 _In the forest, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna step out into a clearing that reveals the circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects._

 **Yang** : ''Think this is it?''

 _In response, Blake gives Yang an incredulous look and heads down the hill, her partner following. They walk across the floor and observe the items on each pedestal, now shown to be familiar shapes._

 **Blake** : ( _looking at a black king, confused_ ) ''Chess pieces?''

 **Yang** : ''Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here.''

 **Blake** : ''Well, I guess we should pick one.''

* * *

 _Jaune and Pyrrha are standing at the mouth of a dark cave, where drawings are seen to the side involving armed men against giant beasts._

 **Jaune** : ''Think this is it?''

 _The scene cuts to their walk inside the cave, Jaune holding a short, burning torch to light their way._

 **Pyrrha** : ''I'm not sure this is it.''

 **Jaune** : ( _sighs_ ) ''Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for, like, five more feet?''

 _Suddenly and completely unexpectedly, Jaune trips on the ground, and the torch flies into a small puddle, extinguishing the flame so the two are cast in darkness with only their eyes visible._

 **Pyrrha** : ( _as Jaune gets up and grumbles_ ) ''Do you... feel that?''

 **Jaune** : ''Soul-crushing regret?''

 **Pyrrha** : ''No, it's... _warm_.''

* * *

 **James:** '' _Do you see them yet?''  
_

 _ **Star:** ''No, No i do not.''_

 _ **James:** ''Great...'' (Ugh... Seriously. How long does it take to reach the Temple?)_

 _ **Star:** ''I see the Temple, But not them. We will meet with them Shortly''_

 _ **James:** ''I can see that..''_

 _(Suddenly a Nevermore flies in close to them both, Attempting to Swoop them)_

 _ **James:** ''FUCK.''_

 _ **Star:** ''... Calm down, It's only a Nevermore.''_

 _ **James:** ''IT COULD KILL US, I HAVE NO RANGE TO KILL IT!''_

 _(Before James could continue, Star's Punching Blaze, Fired off a massive load of Bullets into the Nevermore, Sending it into the Forest Floor with a bang)_

 _ **James:** ''Oh- Wait i see them!'' (He points to Ryou and Trinity running through the Forest to the Temple.)_

 _ **Star:** ''Were falling.'' (They started to Fall back down to the Ground)_

 _ **Star:** ''We've haven't been FLYING, Just a boost.''_

 _ **James:** ''... God Damm-'' (James was Cut off as they Hit the Leaves, Surpried they flew past the other two when they fell, So they were in front of the Temple.)_

 _ **James:** ''Im not even gonna Question how we passed them...''_

 _ **Star:** ''It dosen't Matter, We're just here.''_

 _(They suddenly notice Yang and Blake talking to eachother, They decide to walk up to a Relic.)_

 _ **James:** ''... What about... a... Pawn?''_

 _ **Star:** ''It works..''_

 _(Then Yang and Blake notice the two Standing there)_

 _ **Yang:** ''Hey! When did you two get here?''_

 _ **James:** ''Just then.''_

 _ **Blake:** ''Fair enough.''_

 _ **Yang:** ''Hang on, Who is that next to you?'' (She points to Star)_

 _ **James:** ''Oh thats just Star, Met him in a Forest Opening.''_

 _ **Yang:** ''Cool!'' (She Smirks)_

 _ **Blake** : ''Yang, I Think we should take a Relic.''_

 _ **Yang** : ''Oh, Right!''_

 _(Yang starts looking at the Relics)_

 **Yang** : ''Hmmmm...'' ( _studies the golden knight, then picks it up and shows it to Blake_ ) ''How about a cute little pony?''

 **Blake** : ( _smirking_ ) ''Sure.'' ( _they walk towards each other to the center of the temple floor_ )

 **Yang** : ''That wasn't too hard!''

 **Blake** : ''Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find.'' ( _they share a smile_ )

 **James** : ''Sure it is..'' (He said Jokingly)

(Blake just Chuckles before The Four start talking, Then Ryou and Trinity turn up)

 **Trinity** : ''O. MAI GAWD. We Finally made it..''

 **Ryou** : ''We did..'' (She pants)

 **Blake** : ''You two going to choose a Relic?''

 **Trinity** : ''YES.'' (She takes a Deep-Deep Breath) ''We are..''

 **Ryou** : ''This one!'' (Ryou picks a Pawn, Like James did)

 **Star** : ''... Yang, Continue?''

 **Yang:** ''Oh! Yeah that.'' (Ahem)

 **Yang** : ''So then i said-''

 _Jaune's scream is heard all the way from the temple, where Yang turns towards the direction of its source._

 **Yang** : ''Some girl is in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?''

 **Star** : ''I Did.''

 **James** : ''I Did aswell.''

 _Blake doesn't answer, staring at something in the sky._

 **Yang** : ''Blake, did you hear that?'' ( _turns to her partner_ ) ''What should we do?''

 _Finally, the faint-but-growing-louder scream of **"Heads uuuuuuuup!"** is heard when Ruby falls from the sky and presumably crash lands to the ground_

* * *

 ** _A/N: *INTENSE SIGH* Yep, Still Busy.. I Didn't have ANY Time until today to upload this. Also i Thought i would Give our Main Characters more time in each Chapter, So far it seems like the Orignal, But with 10+ added lines, So i thought i'll give them more Screen time. So, Yeah. Until Next time._**


End file.
